kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 219
Overcome is the 219th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The Gaku Ka Unit, who were the first to engage Rin Ko's HQ were on the verge of successfully pulling away from Rin Ko's forces. However this came at a heavy price as their numbers are reduced to half from the original 800. Those who survived are severely wounded. Mou Ten asks how the Hi Shin Unit and the Gyoku Hou Unit are doing. On of the soldiers tells that he can't really tell from that position, but it doesn't seem that Rin Ko has fallen yet. Mou Ten is afraid as Shin and Ou Hon haven't managed to kill him yet. However Gaku Ka Unit aren't safe yet as they are targeted by an surprise attack. Even when pulled away from Rin Ko's forces, they are still in the middle of enemy territory. Mou Ten states that taking Rin Ko's head is important, but you can't misjudge the timing to pull out or you will be surrounded by the enemy. The Hi Shin Unit members who were left behind are still under attack as well. So Sui asks Kyou Kai to come forward a little more. So Sui notices that the enemy is heading towards Rin Ko's camp in order to surround both Shin and Ou Hon. The Hi Shin Unit Infantry that are holding out on the lines are being targeted by the enemy because they know that they are at half their strength. En switches out the front lines for Den Ei, Ryuu Sen, Kyo Gai which was a good call on En's part as it saved everyone else. En tells to not let their guards down and orders them to hurry and reform their squads. The clash between Shin and Rin Ko continues. They are exchanging blow for blow. However Shin is being overpowered. Ou Hon is watching from the sidelines as isn't able to enter the fight at all with the wounds he received in the previous encounter. A soldier from the Gyoku Hou Unit tells that they don't ave much time left to defeat Rin Ko and asks him to let them enter the fray. However they then being intercepted by enemy soldiers who aren't planning of anyone intervening this duel. Shin is about to fall and to lose consciousness. He can't even hear what his own men are saying. From the bits and pieces he can hear he deduces that they are saying that he is running out of time, but asks to give him some little more. He tells that he feels like he is starting to get an idea. He sees the strong generals he has seen before in front of him. He tells that the reason why these guys are so strong isn't simply because of the number of battles they've been in. They must have managed to overcome it right in the heat of battle. Over and over again. Right now with just a bit more he tells that he will be able to overcome it too. Overcoming his limits that is. Rin Ko is stunned to see Shin retaliates after receiving such critical blow. Rin Ko tries to block the attack, but is being pushed away due the sheer force. This shocks all the bystanders, but who is shocked the most are Rin Ko and Ou Hon. Rin Ko notices that Shin has begun to evolve. Shin keeps retaliating and pushes Rin Ko farther and farther away. Rin Ko retaliates himself, but misses as Shin jumps in the air. Using his full weight into an attack, Rin Ko barely manages to block it. However he loses his horse and his left hand in the process. Cutting of 2 of his fingers. Shin falls on the ground as then the Wei soldiers try to intervene in the duel to kill Shin. However Ou Hon stops them. Ou Hon tells to Shin to hurry up and get on his horse. He tells that they are pulling out. Shin asks to wait a bit more, but Ou Hon responds that they no longer have the time. The Wei soldiers are smiling as both Shin and Ou Hon are surrounded by the enemy. Ou Hon tells his men to get into retreating formation and tells the Hi Shin Unit members to do the same. However the Wei soldiers states that it's useless as escaping from here is impossible. Ou Hon responds that it's completely possible as his second in command Ban You tells that he has secured an escape route. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mou Ten *Shin *Rin Ko *So Sui *Kyou Kai *Bi Hei *En *Den Ei *Ryuu Sen *Kyo Gai *Ou Hon *Ban You *Ou Ki flashback *Ren Pa flashback *Duke Hyou flashback *Go Kei flashback Chapter Notes *The Gaku Ka Unit successfully retreated. *The Gaku Ka Unit is reduced to half their numbers from the original 800. *The Hi Shin Unit is being targeted. *Shin and Ou Hon are being surrounded by the enemy. *Ou Hon can no longer duel with Rin Ko due to the severity of his wounds. *Shin severely wounds Rin Ko's left hand. *Shin and Ou Hon are retreating. *Ban You secured an escape route for the Hi Shin Unit and the Gyoku Hou Unit. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters